I wish you knew me
by Kitsune Shinigami
Summary: Naruto is undergoing some changes. A new look, a new life. NarxTen
1. Chapter 1:A Ninja Fox?

**I Wish You Knew Me…**

Dragon: Well, This is my 3rd fanfic. I may not update quick cause I'm working on my other ones too. Anyways this one is a story that follows the Naruto storyline with a few twists and turns here and there. It will basically follow the story line till chuunin selection exams. This is going to be a TentenxNaruto story. Tenten will take Sakura's place on Team 7. I just think there aren't enough TenxNar fics out there! Well, R&R!

Naruto: Snore

Sasuke: Wake up dobe!

Naruto: AHHHHH!

Dragon: **YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO MY SUMMARY! GET HIM MY CHINCHILLA ARMY! **Chinchilla army comes along and puts Naruto in a cereal box.

Sakura/Sasuke: HAHAHAHA!

Dragon: Are you laughing at me?

Sasuke/Sakura: Meep!

Dragon goes to sleep

Sakura: Okay… that was weird.

Sasuke: Yeah.

Dragon: cheese… doodles… pie…

Sasuke: What is he talking about?

Sakura: He talks in his sleep?

Dragon: What? That is so cheap!

**Chapter 1: A Ninja Fox?**

Naruto was having a nice dream. He was dreaming of the genin exams tomorrow. He dreamt that he was automatically made the Hokage because he passed the genin exam. Then all of a sudden Naruto sat straight up. He gave a scream of pain and fell down. He didn't know what was happening. His head felt like someone was tearing it open. He kept screaming but the pain just wouldn't go away. He heard a tearing noise and passed out.

The next day Naruto woke up feeling weird. He just didn't know what it was. He just shrugged it off and walked to school. When he walked along the streets people didn't give him hateful stares and things like that, they mostly looked at him with curious stares. When Naruto reached school and took his seat in the back like usual he had people staring at him. He had no idea what was going on.

Tenten was waiting for Iruka- sensei to get to class. She kept glancing at Naruto. She couldn't really believe what she was seeing. Naruto had two black blood red tipped fox ears on his head! She had no idea how he didn't notice them.

_'Man, since when did Naruto have fox ears? And I can't help but think how **cute** they make him look!' _Tenten thought.

Then Iruka walked into the classroom. "Alright, today for the exam you will perform _bunshin no jutsu._" Naruto smiled. This was one of his bet jutsus! He could perform it flawlessly.

Naruto's name was called and he stepped into the exam room. "Alright, you need to make 3 clones to pass." Iruka told him. Naruto tried to make clones but instead he got one that was curled up like a fox smoking a cigar, one looked dead and had fox ears coming out of his mouth like fangs, and the last one was wearing a toga and was singing about some weird thing while reading _Icha Icha Paradise._ Naruto just stared. Mizuki burst out laughing and Iruka, well Iruka, Let's just say that Iruka broke a few bones in his jaw from stretching his mouth too wide.

"Sorry…hahahahaha! But…ha! Naruto… you… HAHAHA! Fail! Hhahahahaha!" Mizuki managed to gasp out.

Later that day Naruto was sitting on a railing on a building. _'Why couldn't I perform that jutsu right? I practiced it but I just couldn't make it work!' _Just then Mizuki walked over to Naruto.

That Night…

"Iruka!" Mizuki shouted.

"What is it?" Iruka asked.

"It's Naruto! He's stolen the Forbidden Scroll!" Mizuki said.

Naruto was in the middle of the forest reading the scroll trying to figure out how to do the next jutsu. He had already mastered kage bunshin no jutsu. Then Mizuki appeared and ordered him to hand over the scroll. Naruto was getting mad. He said that if he wanted to gradate he would have to learn a technique from this scroll. And now he wants him to give it to him? Then Iruka came and he and Mizuki started fighting. Mizuki said something about him being a demon fox. Naruto just got fed up and used kage bunshin no jutsu and beat Mizuki up.

(A/N I didn't feel like putting in all the crappy talking and that so I skipped it. Don't worry, I will not just skip the fights just this one.) "Hey Naruto, come over here I've got a surprise for you." Iruka said. Naruto walked over and closed his eyes. Iruka placed the headband on Naruto's forehead but for some reason it just didn't seem right. Instead he put around Naruto's neck. It seemed to fit there better. Then Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the headband around his neck. Then he jumped over and gave Iruka a huge hug. Then he gave a scream but almost as soon as it started it ended. Naruto collapsed against Iruka. Iruka didn't know what to do once he noticed Naruto was waving a black fox tail with a blood red tip.

The Next Day…

Naruto walked into his classroom. Most people just stared at him. He now had a fine 3-foot fox tail. In accordance with his tail he had a hitai-ate around his neck. He had finally gottin rid of his horrible orange jumpsuit. Now he wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket over it. On the back of the jacket was the picture of a red fox's head. He was also wearing a pair of black loose athletic pants. He wore the traditional black ninja sandals, and he had on black fingerless gloves with a steel plate on the back. Most people just stared at his tail.

Naruto took his seat in the back of the room like always. Iruka began calling out the names for the teams. He finally called Naruto's name. "Team 7... Uzumaki Naruto… Itakio, Tenten… and, Uchiha Sasuke." (A/N I don't know Tenten's surname so I made one up.) Naruto gave a grin. Tenten was watching him and gave a gasp, his canine teeth were about twice as large as a normal person's. "You will meet up with your jounin instructors soon."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten were waiting for their jounin instructor to arrive. They had been waiting for 3 hours. Tenten was thinking. Naruto had put an eraser on the doorway. Sasuke just snorted and said a jounin would never fall for that. Then a few minutes later Kakashi opened the door to the room. The eraser fell on his head. He made no move to take it off but then said, "My first impression is… I hate you guys." Kakashi said.

"You… uh might want to take the eraser off you head." Naruto told him. Kakashi gave him a weird a look when all of a sudden the eraser burst into flames and exploded. Kakashi just stood there with some of his hair blackened and what wasn't was on fire. "Meet on the roof." Kakashi said as he tried to put his hair out.

Naruto, Tenten, and Sasuke were sitting on the roof. "Alright, introduce yourselves, such as, your name, interests, hobbies and dreams. You first pinky." Kakashi said.

"My name is Itakio, Tenten. My hobbies are polishing my weapons. My interests are making new weapons. And my dream is to become the greatest weapons master ever.

"Alright, you next." Kakashi said while nodding his head at Sasuke.

"My name is Uciha, Sasuke. I have no interests or hobbies. And my dream… I wouldn't really call it a dream, more of an ambition, to kill a certain man."

"Alright, now you with the fox ears and tail." Kakashi said. Naruto just sat there.

"Who are you talking about sensei?" Naruto asked. Everyone face faulted.

"You!" Tenten yelled at him.

"Wha…? I don't have a tail and fox ears!" Naruto insisted.

"What do you call these?" Tenten said as she pulled on his tail and ears.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed. Then he passed out.

"When he wakes up tell him to meet at training grounds 10 tomorrow. And don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up." Kakashi told them. Naruto had woken up to hear about the training grounds but passed out before he could hear about the breakfast thing.

The Next Day…

Tenten, Sasuke, and Naruto were all waiting at the training grounds. They were standing around waiting. Actually, Sakura and Sasuke were standing around. Naruto had curled up on a tree branch to sleep.

2 Hours later Kakashi finally showed up. "Yo!" He said.

"Your late!" Tenten yelled. "I got lost on the road of life. Anyways, you test is to take these two belles from me. If you don't get a bell, you don't get lunch." Kakashi told them. With that he said a simple "Go." And they were gone. Kakashi hadn't noticed Naruto sleeping in the tree right above his head.

Tenten and Sasuke were watching as Naruto slept and Kakashi sat right under him. Then Naruto did the most unexpected thing possible. He woke up. Then he looked down and smiled. He crawled down and took out some kunai. For some reason Kakashi was asleep! Naruto pinned him to the tree with the kunai then he cut off the bells and yelled in Kakashi's ear, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY SLACKER!" Kakashi jumped into the air and turned around. What he found was Naruto sitting on the ground holding two bells. He then tossed them to Tenten, and Sasuke.

"W-w-what is this for?" Tenten asked.

"Well, you are my teammates. I did all the work and I think that I could take the test again next year." Naruto said.

"No, you did the work, you should pass." Tenten said.

"You should at least take my bell back. You don't have to give it to me. I do thing alone." Sasuke said while tossing his bell to Naruto.

"Congratulations! You all pass! The object of the test was teamwork and you passed! Well, see you tomorrow!" Kakashi said, and with a poof he was gone. Naruto just walked off along with Sasuke. Tenten then hurriedly walked off to her family's shop.

**END CHAPTER**

Well, that's the first chappie enjoy! Please review! I have this whole thing planned out and what is going to happen. In about chapter 4 or 5 there will be a major plot twist. I haven't written them yet. But please review and tell me about me about what you like or dislike about the story.


	2. Chapter 2:A Clash of Two Demons

**I Wish You Knew Me…**

Dragon: Well, this is my 2nd chapter. Sorry if I update slow. I got a lot to do. I have school, and then homework, an then I read a lot of fanfics, but I do have an idea how this is going to work out in the coming chapters.

Naruto: Do I get free ramen for this job?

Sasuke: No, dobe.

Dragon: I'm the only one who gets free stuff, and I get cheese.

Naruto: Why are you the only who gets free stuff?

Dragon: Cause I write the dang story!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Dragon: Did you just call me a dobe?

Sasuke: Maybe…

Dragon: GO! GET HIM MY CHINCHILLA ARMY!

Chinchilla Army: kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!

Sasuke: runs away

Sakura: (in the distance) You came running to me for help Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: Finally, I'm not the victim!

Dragon: Oh? But we can change _that…_

Naruto: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!

Dragon: Well, story time!

**A Clash of Two Demons**

Sasuke and Tenten were waiting at the bridge where they were supposed to meet. They had been told they had a C-class mission today. They were to escort a man named Tazuna, to his home country of Waves. The thing was, They had been waiting for an hour and neither Tazuna, Kakashi, or Naruto had shown up. Then they saw Naruto come walking up happily. He had been bouncing around, waving his tail, picking stuff up with it, doing _stuff_ with his tail and twitching his ears all the time. Ever since Tenten had told him he had them. Surprisingly behind him Kakashi and Tazuna were walking.

"Where have you been! You're an hour late!" Tenten yelled.

"Well, I woke up late and I saw these two walking out of a bar drunk." Naruto told her. At that Tenten got really made and started trying to kill Kakashi. Sasuke just sighed and walked out the gates of Konoha. Naruto was walking beside him with Tenten and Kakashi behind them with Tazuna behind them. Naruto looked at his dark-haired teammate. (A/N Naruto is not a midget! He's taller than Sakura was in the manga but shorter than Sasuke. And Tenten is the same height as Sakura was.) They were walking up to a puddle. Sasuke paid no attention to it. Naruto, however, started spinning a kunai on his finger. It flew off his finger and into the puddle.

"OW! What the heck was that for you brat?" the puddle yelled. Naruto went over and picked up his kunai.

"Stupid talking puddle. Insulting me!" Naruto then gave the puddle a good axe-kick. Then the two Demon Brothers rose from the puddle. Well, one did, the other was unconscious from the kick. The ninja was about to attack when Tenten pinned him to a tree with a couple shuriken. Then Sasuke drop-kicked him.

"Well, it seems that's taken care of. Now, Mr. Tazuna, why were these two ninjas after you? They were chuunin from the village hidden in the mist. There should be no ninja battle on a C-class mission. As of now this mission is officially a B-rank." Kakashi explained.

"Well, the bridge I'm building is the only hope of my country. A man named Gato has taken over all of industry in our country. My country is very poor. We don't have enough for a B-class mission. Gato wants me assassinated so they can't finish my bridge and increase trade with the rest of the countries." Tazuna told them.

"Well, let's get to it! We got a bridge builder to protect while he finishes his bridge!" Naruto shouted. Everyone just nodded and they set off.

They were walking through the forest with Naruto in front and everyone behind him. He suddenly motioned for them to stop with a twitch of his ear. He kept walking. At one tree he leaned against it and began to snore. Tenten was about to go kick his butt when he flipped to the side as a huge sword hit the tree. With a ninja standing on top of it.

"Zabuza, the demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi stated.

"Ah, Kakashi, The copy-ninja." Zabuza replied.

Zabuza and Kakashi started to fight. Zabuza tried to attack the bridge builder but Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai dispelling a mizu bunshin. Then Zabuza appeared and attacked Kakashi who was actually a another mizu bunshin. Zabuza jumped back waiting for Kakashi's next attack. Then all of a sudden there was a gush of water shot at Zabuza. He dodged in time and launched a water blast at the place it came from. Then there was a splash. Kakashi was somewhere in the water. Then Zabuza walked onto the water and used the water prison jutsu trapping Kakashi.

"Take Tazuna and run! You can't beat him! He's an A-class missing nin." Kakashi yelled at him.

"As if Kakashi-sensei. We can take this guy. Our teamwork goes beyond some stupid bell test. You ready guys?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Let's do this." Tenten replies.

"Alright. B formation, Devasting Tornados." Naruto told them. With that they all charged at Zabuza. He had made a water clone but it was easily dispatched by a kunai from Tenten. Naruto flipped back while the other two kept on running. They ran up and kicked Zabuza in the chest. He wasn't really fazed but they spinning back. They flew towards Naruto Who grabbed their hands. The both flung him while spinning him. They both ran up and jumped forward with a spinning motion. All of a sudden Tenten began throwing tons of shuriken and kunai. While she said, _"Knives Tornado"_ Sasuke began launching fire jutsus and said, _"Fire Tornado" _Naruto formed a layer of chakra around himself. Some of the weapons and fire jutsus began swirling around him creating a deadly tornado. _"Flaming Knife Fox Tornado!" _Naruto yelled as he drove himself into Zabuza freeing Kakashi. As soon as he was free Kakashi performed the Giant Typhoon jutsu knocking Kakashi into a tree. Then several needles pierced his neck killing him. Without a word a hunter-nin from hidden mist appeared and transported Zabuza's body away.

Tenten, Sasuke, and Naruto passed out from chakra exhaustion. "You guys can rest up at my place." Tazuna told them.

Later at Tazuna's House… (A/N Inari is not a stinking brat! I hated that part about the manga where Inari is so stupid. So, Inari lost his father but he's not all, "Gato will kill you!")

Kakashi and Team 7 were standing in a clearing with a bunch of trees. "To train you, you will e climbing trees! Without using your hands." Kakashi told them as he walked up the side of the tree. "Use these kunai to mark your progress." Kakashi said as he tossed 3 kunais at their feet.

They all tried to walk up the tree. Sasuke made it up about 3 feet before the tree exploded and he was thrown off. Tenten made it about 9 feet up and fell off. She stabbed her kunais into the tree and started stabbing it with the kunais in an attempt to kill it. Naruto made it about halfway before he fell. Everyone looked at him and blinked. Naruto, the dead last, had the best control?

5 Hours Later…

Naruto was up in a tree fast asleep. Tenten was hanging upside down on a branch watching Naruto. Sasuke, well, Sasuke was very angry. He couldn't get more than 10 feet up before his foot slammed into the tree and pushed him off. (Sasuke isn't bad or anything. He's just jealous that Naruto and Tenten did it before him so he gets angry and can't focus.) Sasuke and Tenten go back to Tazuna's house to sleep because it was incredibly late.

The Next Day…

Haku was walking through the forest to gather some herbs. He saw a young boy sleeping on the ground. Judging by his position he had fallen out of a tree. He started to ignore him before he noticed his ears and the tail. _'A Kitsune Hanyou? I thought they didn't exist anymore? Well, Lord Zabuza would appreciate another soldier under his command.' _ Haku started reaching towards Naruto just then his eyes opened and he yawn. This was very unfortunate for him because Haku pulled the same trick on him he did to Zabuza. He put him in a death-like trance. He then picked him up and slung him over his shoulder and walked off, not noticing a single senbon needle lying on the ground behind him.

Tenten was walking through the forest. She was holding a bento box. She knew where Naruto was and decided to bring him some breakfast. She walked into the clearing.

"Naruto-kun! I brought you something to eat!" she called. She looked around and didn't see Naruto. She looked at the ground and gasped. There was a single senbon needle lying by what looked like trampled grass. A single blood-tipped senbon needle. Tenten screamed, and screamed, and screamed. She ran as fast as she could back to Tazuna's house.

1 Week Later…

Kakashi stood at the bridge shaking in anger. There were dead workers lying around the bridge. It wasn't simply this fact that made him so angry, it was the way it was done. The blood wasn't dried, it was wet and glistening. They seemed to taunt you, telling you can't win, saying that it's impossible to reach a goal. Kakashi thought that his team would be good. That this team would become high ranked shinobi, all three of them. His hopes had been dashed, by a single senbon needle found in the forest, stained forever with the blood of a fallen comrade. Never would Kakashi forget the hyper-active blond, and his strange ways. Never.

Kakashi looked up to see 10 water clones surrounding them. He nodded towards Sasuke and within a second the clones were all destroyed.

"It seems you may have a rival for speed, Haku." Zabuza commented.

"It seems so." Haku stated plainly.

Sasuke ran forward to attack. Haku ran up to meet him, and they engaged in a battle of speed and weapons. Sasuke attacking with a kunai, Haku with a senbon needle, wait, _'A senbon needle?' _Kakashi thought. He involuntarily fingered the senbon needle in his pouch. He didn't know why he just did.

Haku did something nobody expected. He performed a move called, Flying water needles. Obviously a kekkai genkai. Haku prepared to perform another jutsu. "No need for that move Haku. We already have our own secret weapon." Haku nodded. Kakashi's eye slightly widened. Zabuza picked something up that was lying behind him. He threw it on the ground so they could see. Kakashi's eye widened to almost inhuman proportions. Tenten gave a gasp. Sasuke just stared with wide eyes. There lying on the ground in front of them was Naruto. He was bloody and beaten. His limbs hung limply next to him. They had long cuts down them and were streaked with blood. His hair was matted with blood. His legs looked like they wouldn't support him. They were covered with deep gashes and were almost totally covered with blood. His two tails behind him were almost completely red from the blood, the fur stuck together in clumps because of the blood.

Kakashi took a step forward to rescue Naruto. He kept his eyes on Zabuza and Haku. Neither of them moved. He took another step. They still didn't seem to move. Tenten just stared and her eyes started to water. Kakashi got into a battle stance ready to dart forward at any second.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't take another step!" Tenten shouted. Kakashi gave her a quizzical look, then he looked at Naruto. There was kunai knife slightly cutting his back, right over his heart, with Zabuza's foot on the handle.

**END CHAPTER**

Well, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it! There is more. Naruto well, he has surprises nobody expects! Woot! 2000 words exactly! Yay!

Now, in the last chappie sorry bout getting Tenten and Sakura confused. And other mistakes and such. And I said the plot twist would be in chapter 4 or 5 but it might not be because I came up with more stuff to put in! sooo, you gotta wait more. So plz review, tell me what you like or don't like! Plz!


	3. Chapter 3: A Cold Realization

**I Wish You Knew Me**

Dragon: New chappie!

Naruto: What's with almost getting me killed?

Dragon: You'll see! Don't you wanna know where you got your 2nd tail?

Sasuke/Naruto/Tenten: Yes, we all do!

Dragon: He got it when…

_You could cut the tension with a knife._

Zabuza: I'm supposed to tell them!

Dragon: Too bad!

Zabuza: ties up Dragon and carries him off after gagging him.

Dragon: Mfghgfhghfghgfiipppbfhdgfhdghgf!

Naruto: What?

Dragon: Mfghghghghgfghfghfgghfghgfghhhgdfdfghdfgdgf!

Zabuza: Freak! throws Dragon into lake.

Dragon: I can't swim while wearing iron pants!

Sasuke: Who wears iron pants?

Zabuza: Freaks.

Tenten: I wouldn't be saying that. He's a great person!

Dragon: Blubble, glub glub, gubble!

Translation: hey! I write the story and decide your fate! And Tenten gets a cookie!

**A Cold Realization**

Kakashi stared at Zabuza's foot. _How could I not notice him do that?'_ Kakashi thought. Kakashi took a step away from Zabuza. Zabuza pushed the kunai in a little bit more. Kakashi just stared. He thought all he had to do was move away and Naruto would be safe. But he was wrong. Kakashi started to involuntarily shake. (A/N he doesn't want to lose his first team. Remember his dream from the last chapter?) Suddenly by Zabuza's feet something wrapped around his ankle. Zabuza looked down at Naruto who had his tails wrapped around his ankle.

"If you're going to kill me might as well do it, right?" Naruto asked looking at Zabuza. Zabuza started to shake. He looked into his eyes. They were filled with sadness and regret. Naruto pulled down his tails. Taking Zabuza's foot with them. Sasuke's eyes were as big as saucers. Kakashi was staring in horror. Tenten was becoming very angry. Naruto looked at Zabuza once more. This time, no sadness, anger or hate, adorned his eyes. There was only a look of pure bliss from them, like a small child who was given candy. Naruto looked at everyone in Team 7.

"If one is to die, they should accomplish something by their death. Death is never in vain. It is always for a reason. Some people just can't grasp that fact. If I gain nothing from my death then everyone else gains something. In this case, my death will bring happiness to those who knew me. They can rest easy knowing I'm dead. And I am luck because I achieve something from my death. I finally achieve recognition, and freedom from this world that has cursed me since birth." Naruto said. Kakashi stared. Tenten looked at the ground. She had never been very good to Naruto. Sasuke tried to look unemotional, but he couldn't control a single tear that rolled down his cheek. Naruto was his best friend and his rival. The only one who knew his pain and sadness. Now he was gone.

Haku seeing that Naruto was out of the way walked over to Sasuke. "The Hanyou is out of the way now. And you will be next." Haku formed hand seals and used his Demonic Ice mirrors Jutsu. Haku began moving at high speeds throwing senbon needles t Sasuke. Zabuza had begun to fight Kakashi who had just revealed his Sharingan. All of them knew about kekkai genkais. No one noticed Naruto whose eyes were starting to seemingly glow. Tenten was watching Kakashi fight Zabuza. Naruto slowly stood. He didn't understand how he could still be alive. The kunai had just missed his heart. His spine felt like it was being torn apart. Just between his two shoulder blades it felt like someone had taken his spine and ripped it into three parts. Then from his back two large dragon wings made of black fire sprouted. His entire eyes turned black with a green crosshair in it. Kakashi saw this and gasped. _'He's managed to activate his bloodline ability?' _ Sasuke was able to track Haku's movement's with his newly activated Sharingan. He was almost out of chakra though. He looked up and saw Naruto who had what seemed to be dragon wings on his back. His face was full of anger and hate. He seemed to have done some form of powerful jutsu. His chakra poured out around him. What surprised everyone was his chakra was not a blue color instead was a dark green color. It formed the shape of a fox. His hair grew longer and wilder. His hands grew claws, and his eyes became slitted and turned red. He stared at Haku's ice mirrors. Naruto walked up to the mirrors. He used one of his tails to stab in a particular spot and the mirror collapsed.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto. He had somehow immediately destroyed a mirror. However it just reformed. Naruto uttered a curse word and searched through his mind for a jutsu to use. A jutsu that he had never heard of came into his mind. He decided e might as well use it. He formed the hand seals and took a deep breath. Dragon Fire Bomb no Jutsu. He exhaled and a giant blast of fire came from his mouth. It was a ball of giant lack fire. It instantly destroyed all the mirrors and killed Haku. Zabuza got caught in the blast and was killed. Gato had just arrived to see Zabuza die. He chuckled to himself until he noticed the fireball engulfing him and the mercenaries. (sorry if Naruto seems over powerful. He used all of his chakra and a huge chunk of kyuubi's for that technique. So, he's not over powerful. It is hard to do that move and he has to rest for like, a long time now.)

Everyone was staring at Naruto. He fell down and grabbed his arm and let out a scream. Starting at his wrist on his right hand the head of a black dragon appeared and it coiled all the way around his arm up to his shoulder. _'A summoning seal?' _ Kakashi thought. Naruto was suddenly in excruciating pain. His spine felt like it was engulfed in fire. He let out a feral scream of pain. Everyone heard a cracking and ripping sound. It was the sound of Naruto's tailbone breaking apart and the end and growing more than 3 feet. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as a 3rd tail began to grow. Naruto walked over to Zabuza before he passed out from the pain. He knelt beside Zabuza.

"Zabuza, how can I ever repay you? You gave me something I could only dream of. You did things for me that I never could repay. Thank you for everything, Aniki." Naruto said. (A/N booyah! Didn't see that coming did you?) Kakashi just gasped. Tenten's mouth fell open, and Sasuke had a look of shock in his eyes. (A/N he has some emotions.)

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto woke up in a room he had never seen before. It didn't seem out of the ordinary at all. It seemed like a regular room. Until Zabuza walked in with Haku by his side. "What do you want… urgghhh!" Naruto said. He was severely injured, from what he didn't know.

"Don't over strain yourself. You were pretty badly injured. Let me help you." Zabuza said. Naruto was trying to sit up when Zabuza came over to help him. _'This is the great Demon of the Mist, Zabuza?' _

"I know what you're probably thinking, 'How can this be Zabuza'? Well kid, I like your style and spunk. You're like the little brother I never had." Zabuza told him.

"If you really feel that way I wouldn't mind being an ototou to a demon." Naruto told him. Zabuza just gave a smile.

The Next Day…

Naruto woke up feeling fine. "Hey, you ready to do some training today?" Zabuza asked. Naruto just nodded vigorously.

They would train for hours each day. Naruto becoming stranger every day. On the fourth day Naruto fell on the ground and didn't get up. Zabuza poked the kid but he didn't move. Naruto was in extreme pain. He felt like his tailbone was slowly breaking. Then he felt a rip and there was a tearing sound and he had 2nd tail waving behind him. He just stared at it along with Zabuza.

The next day Zabuza told Naruto about what was going to happen. They were going to fight Naruto's old team. (A/N he doesn't like them because they despise him. Zabuza has shown him respect and kindness, so he sees Zabuza as his Aniki.) They had rehearsed what was going to happen. Zabuza would pretend to kill him. Then they would kill the bridge builder. Then if Zabuza or Haku died the other would train Naruto. Neither had anticipate what would happen, that the two would be forever separated. Aniki from Ototou.

**END FLASHBACK**

Everyone just stared at Naruto when he finished talking. No one knew that he had thought of Zabuza as an older brother for a time. No one.

"Naruto, Are you feeling alright? You look to be in pain." Kakashi asked.

"My pain is of no concern." Naruto answered. Then Naruto just passed out from severe chakra exhaustion, and pain. Kakashi picked Naruto up and they began walking towards Tazuna's house.

Naruto woke up in a what he thought was water. He looked and saw he was in what appeared to be a sewer. He was in inch deep water and the stone walls were crack or missing stones in some places. Naruto just walked straight ahead following the tunnel to who knows where. He felt like he had been walking for hours when he found a cage. Inside the cage was the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi.

**'Get over here, brat!'** the Kyuubi ordered. Naruto walked over. He realized that this was the fox Mizuki had told him about! It was what gave him these tails and ears.

'What's the big idea, fox? Giving me these freakin' tails and ears!" Naruto shouted. **'That Kit, is partly my fault, and mostly your fault. You see, when you were sleeping the night before you got your ears you appeared here, unconscious.'**

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was sleeping. He had suddenly appeared in the sewer that was his mind. He had appeared before the great Kyuubi. "Huh? Where am I?" Naruto asked lamely. Kyuubi smiled she, (A/N Kyuubi is a girl in this fic.) knew this was a perfect opportunity to get free. He was leaning against the cage yawning. She morphed to her human form. She reached a hand out to him. He just looked at her weird, because no one had ever shown him any kindness. She reached down and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the cage. She then kissed Naruto quite deeply.

Naruto wanted to cry out in pain when this weird lady kissed him, but he couldn't. It felt like his insides were on fire. Kyuubi smirked as her essence flowed through Naruto warping his chakra pathways, making them more demonic.

**END FLASHBACK**

"How the crap is it mostly my fault?" Naruto screamed at Kyuubi.

**"Because, Kit, it was you who had no resistance to me at all. If you had been resisting at all I wouldn't have been able to pull you through the bars at all."** Kyuubi said as if it was the most common piece of advice ever.

"So what the heck is this doing to me? Is it making me a hanyou (A/N half-demon) or something?" Naruto asked waving his 3 tails in agitation.

**"Well, yes, and no." **Kyuubi told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked a hint of caution in his voice.

**"Well, first of all, yes it will make you a hanyou. For the no, well, you won't be a hanyou forever." **Kyuubi explained.

"So, I'll just become a human or an animal?" Naruto asked.

**"Actually, I believe you will become a demon." **Kyuubi told him calmly. Naruto just merely stared with his mouth hanging open. **" Don't tell me you didn't notice the small changes from each tail? Ears, eyes, teeth, it all points to your transformation." **Kyuubi said before beginning to laugh. Naruto had no idea what she was talking about. As he was about to ask her he woke up.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was in a room with a simple window and a bed and not much else. Naruto had no idea what Kyuubi meant when she said, the ears, the eyes, and the teeth. He knew the about the ears. But the other things? He was getting a bad feeling about this. He slowly walked to the bathroom after he realized he was in Tazuna's house. When he looked in the mirror he nearly fainted. His canine teeth were about 3 time the size of a normal person's! They almost stuck out over his lip when he closed his mouth. He sighed and looked at his eyes. His eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue with a ring of red around the pupil. And that was just the thing. Not his circular pupil, his slitted fox-like pupil. Naruto promptly passed out on the spot.

Kakashi heard a "Thump!" come from upstairs. He sighed and got up and went to see what happened. When he walked in he found Naruto passed out on the floor. Kakashi stared at him. Hid canines were **HUMONGOUS**. They looked as though they would almost stick out of his mouth, but they didn't come close. Kakashi shook Naruto to wake him up. His eyes slowly opened. Kakashi just sighed when he saw the slitted pupils.

"Naruto, take off those fake tails, ears, teeth, and take out the contact lenses." Kakashi told him.

"Kakashi-sensei, there not fake." Naruto simply answered. Kakashi's eyes slightly widened a bit. He pulled on Naruto's teeth, ears, tails, and tried to poke him in the eyes. Finally satisfied that they were real, he shrugged his shoulders and handed Naruto some sunglasses. He told him to hide his eyes with it.

(+----------Time Break----------+) (A/N Nothing important happened in Wave. No one looked at Naruto, they ignored him. And they left. And they named the bridge something stupid.)

Naruto was waiting on the bridge with Tenten, and Sasuke. Suddenly Kakashi appeared in a poof and handed them forms for the chunin selection exams. He explained that they would be participating blah, blah, blah. They just accepted and walked.

Naruto saw some weird guy wearing some weird black thing with weird make-up on his face and a weird _thing _on his back.Naruto decided he was a weird guy. He was holding some kid by his hair.

"Put him down." Naruto told him.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" the sand genin asked.

"It doesn't matter. I said put him down." Naruto commanded him.

The gilr standing next to him. Temari was just staring at him. Then she noticed the 3 tails behind him. "I think you should do what he says Kankurou." Temari said with a hint of fear in her voice. Kankurou just looked at her weird.

"Do as he says Kankurou. Or I'll kill you." a weird boy with flaming red hair and a huge gourd on his back said. Kankurou immediately dropped the boy and stared at the boy. However he was staring at the boy with blonde hair. Then he noticed his tails, ears and eyes. His eyes slightly widened.

_'Who is this guy?'_

**_'_No… it can't be. It just can't be!'**

_'Shukaku? What are you talking about!' _(A/N in this story Shukaku is not insane. But Gaara can't sleep cause Shukaku will still take over.)

**'He… he… he is the container of the Kyuubi no kitsune.'**

_'What?_

**'Yes. He holds the power of the nine-tailed demon fox. He bears a heavy burden. One that I cannot even begin to describe.'**

Gaara was shocked. Hid eyes were wide and his face clearly showed shock. A burden not even Shukaku could describe? That had to be bad. When Gaara looked over the strange boy with the slitted eyes was gone.

"Kankurou, Temari, do you know who that strange boy was?" Gaara asked.

"H-he said he was U-u-uzumaki Na-na-naruto." Temari stuttered.

**"**Good, I would like to meet this Uzumaki Naruto." Temari and Kankurou were stunned. Why would Gaara want to meet him?

Several Hours Later…

Naruto was sitting in a tree twirling a kunai upright in his hand with his chakra. Gaara walked onto the field. Gaara looked at Naruto sitting in a tree.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Gaara simply answered.

"You mean you and Shukaku wanted to talk to me." Naruto answered him. Gaara was quite surprised.

"You know that I have the one-tailed Tanuki demon, Shukaku sealed inside me?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. And I want to share with you something that will surprise you beyond anything. It is a hard and awful truth. The truth is, in a short time, Shukaku and Kyuubi will die. They will still be able to talk us and that, but they will cease to exist. We will become onis. (A/N Oni means demon. So onis means demons.) This is inevitable. Your transformation will occur faster because your seal is incomplete and faulty. Mine, who knows how long. But I can tell you one thing, I won't survive the transformation, It requires the absorption of all the demon's chakra. My body can't handle that kind of power. I will die. But the transformation has already started. The tails, my eyes, my ears. Who knows what will happen next. But I know one thing that makes me oblivious to the changes. Something that will always allow me to ignore my pain and everything. And that is,…

That nobody ever cares about me."

**END CHAPTER**

Longest chapter yet. About 10 pages plz review and let me know what you like. This story will be kind of short. Only about 7 or 8 chapters. Then the sequel will come. Keep in mind that I don't know how long the chuunin exams will take so it may be more than 8 chapters but I do no expect it to. Anways, Thank you for actually takin the tme to read this story. I will not update for a while because I have not updated my other stories in a long time. If you read this again, I ask you to review. They spur me on to update knowing that I have people who actually take the time to read my story!


End file.
